Diamond Eyes
by DaynaDeadly1510
Summary: A/U Sabriel and Jephen! Sam is bullied at high school from Gabriel's gang. When Gabriel first meets Sam's eyes he falls in love with him, but needs to keep his status in school as a rebel. Stephen falls in love with John as soon as he starts school. They get put into a class project together and grow closer.
1. Prologue

**Diamond Eyes**

**Prologue**

Sam fell and hit the ground hard, while the other boys were crowding round him kicking him to keep him down. 'Geek!' one of the bullies shouted, his name is Lucifer Milton he was the worst out of all of them but Lucifer had a brother who was nearly as bad his name is Raphael Milton. Both brothers had a different approach to bullying him, Lucifer was more physical, he would kick and trip and hit Sam Winchester any time he could. Whereas Raphael would be the one to call him names and taunt him every day. Every day this would happen, Sam had a terrible school life; he was a straight A student but that is why he got bullied. Lucifer and Raphael were part of this gang in school, the leader of this gang you may ask? His name is Gabriel Speight. He was the rebel that none of the teachers really knew due to the fact that he rarely came to school.

Beatings similar to this one would happen every day after school. They would corner Sam and attack all at once. He would go home to his mum Mary, dad John and brother Dean Winchester with black eyes, bloody nose and maybe even a few fractures. The worst beating he got before left him with two black eyes, a broken bloody nose, a fractured arm and a broken rib bone, he was in the hospital for about three weeks. Luckily for the bullies Dean was older and wasn't able to watch out for his little brother all day. Sam did have a good bunch of friends, he had his brother Dean and his boyfriend Castiel Novak, Russell Kwon, Stephen Jameson and his little brother Luca, Astrid Finch, Benny Olsson, Chuck Shurley, Ruby Cassidy, Samadriel Novak Castiel's brother, Jo Harvelle Sam and Dean's cousin and last but not least Charlie Bradbury.

One day at the start of the week, a new student had started and Charlie got to him luckily before anyone else his name is Kevin Tran so he became good friends with Sam and was in most of the same classes as him so he was able to look after him more than the others. Sam is a very independent young man who hates people worrying about him but he can't stop his friends from looking out for him.

Gabriel's gang usually got to all the new kids faster than anyone else to help them with beatings and bullying. Gabriel got Lucifer and Raphael as soon as they started and that was when Gabriel stopped turning up for school so Lucifer and Raphael tracked down Kali Sherma, Michael Abel, Crowley Sheppard, Julian and his sister Meg Masters, Richard 'Dick' Roman and Zachariah Fuller. These are the school bullies, and Sam gets all of them at once. Gabriel never gets his hands dirty he usually stands back eating a chocolate bar watching his crew do all the work.

This particular beating lasted about an hour, after they finished beating Sam; he lay on the ground until they left. They all left laughing, high-fiving each other as they walked away. Once they turned the corner Sam slowly got up onto his knees and picked up all his books and his bag and got up onto his feet. Sam was finding it very difficult to walk as he was really sore all over.

'Sam! Are you okay?!' Charlie shouted as she ran up behind him. Sam flinched as she got beside him, sacred it was the bullies again.

'I'm fine Charlie, I'm just going home...' Sam replied under his tears. Charlie was smart enough to know he wasn't okay so she walked him home to make sure he got home alright. Thankfully it was Friday and he got to hide in his room all weekend.

'Right Sam! I'm not taking no for an answer. The others and I are going to the beach tomorrow, you are coming along!' Charlie said trying to cheer Sam up, putter her arm around Sam.

'I'll think about it, I don't want _them _to be there.' Sam said looking forward to the bullies. Charlie followed his look. The bullies were standing outside Sam's house waiting for him. Charlie looked a bit worried as Sam refused to move from that spot just staring at them. 'Just go home Charlie, I can go from here.' Sam said secretly hoping she would stay.

'No way Sam! I'm walking you to your door!' Charlie said taking Sam by the hand taking steps forward. Just as Dean came running out the door.

'Get lost arse holes! Go fuck yourselves!' Dean shouted as he chased them away. 'C'mon Sammy, get in.' Dean continued he walked up to Sam taking him inside, 'Thanks Charlie, you're a great friend to Sam.'

'No problem Dean, Sam will always be safe by my side.' Charlie said as she hugged Dean before turning around going back to her own home. 'C'ya tomorrow Sam!' Charlie shouted back at Sam.

Dean and Sam went inside the house to their mum and dad. 'Oh Sammy, you can't keep putting up with this honey.' Mary said as she took off Sam's bag and passed his books to John and took him through to the kitchen to clean Sam up. Sam sat up on the counter so his mum could clean up his face from all the blood. John walked through to the kitchen and saw how bad Sam's face was.

'Those sons of a bitch! I don't see why you don't fight back son, or at least let us phone up the school.' John said angrily but sympathetically towards Sam.

'No dad please! The school won't do anything, plus they beatings will get worse if they find out I told on them.' Sam said with tears in his eyes. John gave up and kissed his son on the head worried about how bad things are for his son and walked out of the kitchen.

That minute the door went, Dean ran up to the door and answered it, it was Castiel. Dean hugged and kissed his boyfriend before bringing him inside. 'Hey Cas!' Mary shouted from the kitchen.

'Hi Mary!' Castiel replied. 'Is Sam home then?' Castiel asked sympathetically.

'Yeah, my mum is just cleaning him up.' Dean said with a worried look on his face. Castiel noticed how worried he looked so he put his arm around Dean and kissed him on the cheek.

Once Sam was finished getting cleaned up he walked through into the living room where Dean and Castiel were. 'Hey Cas.' Sam said looking at the floor. 'Have fun tonight guys, not hungry going to bed.' Sam informed everyone.

'Okay kiddo, goodnight.' Dean said looking up to his little brother. Sam ran up the stairs into his room and slammed the door. Sam through himself onto his bed and cried into his pillow, wishing the bullied would stop bullying him.

'Well mum, dad me and Cas are off, don't wait up!' Dean said as he kissed his mum on the cheek then pushed Castiel out of the door.

****To be continued****

_A/U I hope you enjoyed my first part of my first A/U story! Please review and let me know what you think!_

_Well more to come!_

_DaynaDeadly xxx_


	2. Gabriel Speight

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: So here it is! Chapter 1 of my very first crossover AU story! Enjoy!**

The next day, Sam woke up after having a nightmare. He woke up all sweaty and his heart pumping fast, it scared him. Today he was meeting Charlie, Stephen, Russell, Kevin, Astrid, Benny, Chuck and Jo at the beach. This will be the first weekend that Sam leaves the house with choice. Sam got up and took off his sweaty t-shirt and his trousers and jumped in for a shower. In the shower, Sam had to be careful when washing himself as the beating yesterday left him with lots of cuts and bruises all over his body; he was in a lot of pain. Thinking back on the after school events made Sam sink to the floor of the shower in tears; terrified that the events of yesterday might continue today. Once Sam climbed out of the shower and threw on his best beach clothing and dried his long brown hair. He ran down feeding himself and grabbing his wallet off of the kitchen work top and the keys to his brothers 1967 black Chevy Impala, yes Dean would definitely have something to say about that especially if something happened to his baby (no not Castiel, the car) Sam didn't quite understand the relationship Dean has with the car but he went along with it anyway.

'Sammy!'

That was all Sam heard as he took the car and drove away from the house. Dean didn't sound too happy, but Sam will get Dean's wrath later on. Sam arrived at Charlie's house just in good time as Charlie came running out and jumped into the car 'Drive! Drive Sam!' she shouted, Sam put the Impala into drive and drove off as fast as he could.

'Why did I have to drive away fast?!' Sam shouted back, but his question got answered when he looked in the front mirror to see Charlie's bitch step-sister came running out, Charlie didn't like talking about her step-sister as she was one of the bullies of Sam, Kali Sherma. Kali's dad married Charlie's mum nearly 3 years ago now. 'Ah question answered' Sam said as his mood went from feeling happier than usual back to scared and depressed after seeing Kali.

'C'mon Sam, cheer up babe! We are off to the beach!' Charlie said with excitement! 'Hopefully there will be some hotties there to stare at eh?' Charlie continued, as she took off her top to reveal a very sexy, colourful bikini top. Sam couldn't help but have a look, but Charlie covered her boobs with her arm and laughed 'Now now Sam! These are for the hot girlies at the beach today!' Sam cheered up a bit, he was glad he had someone like Charlie to keep him happy.

Once they arrived to the beach Sam was automatically surrounded by his friends all glad but surprised that he showed up. 'Nice on Charlie! Finally got Sammy here to join us!' Stephen said jumping up and down holding onto Sam's shoulders. Russell came over and put his arm around Sam and asked who he thinks he will strike out with, the extremely hot Blonde who was with her 2 friends or the cute Brunette lying in the sun by herself reading a book. There was an obvious answer and no matter what Sam said Russell was gonna hit on and get struck out with the hot Blonde then try the Brunette and her boyfriend would come over and kick him down for hitting on her, but Sam answered anyway.

'The Blonde.' Sam laughed.

They all went down to a part of the beach that wasn't as busy while Russell went over to the blonde. Sam lay down his beach towel and took off his shirt and you could easily see he was hurting. His really toned chest/abs and back was covered in scars, cuts and bruises.

'Sam... Are you okay?' Charlie asked with sympathy while running her fingers over the cuts and scars on Sam's chest.

Sam flinched when she reached a new one from yesterday's beating. 'Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tender.' Sam replied, he just wanted to forget he was even in school never mind having to go back soon. Sam lay on his beach towel forgetting all his worries, looking after everyone's stuff. Charlie was away chatting up the gals, having much more luck that Russell. Stephen was messing about in the sea along with Jo and Benny and Astrid was up at the shop getting ice cream for everyone as a treat and Chuck was sitting up at the rocks by the sea looking over everything, almost as if he thought he was god. Sam was relaxed for once, well right up until someone kicked sand all over Sam's face, making his choke on the sand and he couldn't open his eyes due the sand in his eyes so he couldn't see who it was. He jumped up and grabbed his shirt and wiped his face until he managed to open his eyes and take a drink of water to he could rise out of his mouth.

'Oh looky here guys! Wee Sammy, out of the safety of his friends!' said a familiar voice.

Sam looked up but couldn't see past the sun raise so he lifted his arm to block out the sun, the figure came into focus he could see now; the figure was tall, but not as tall as Sam, short black hair and British. Crowley Sheppard. Crowley with Lucifer, Dick and Julian behind him. For once Sam didn't get all the bullies at once, maybe this will be easier.

'Hey nerd! What-cha doing here? Did I say you could be here?' Lucifer said.

Sam just looked down and picked up his shirt. The bullies all laughed.

'Hah! Look Sam actually thinks he has a good body?' Crowley added.

As if Sam didn't feel bad enough. Sam put his shirt back on and covered up feel bad for himself.

'I think we should teach this guy a lesson, he shouldn't be near our beach!' Julian said, Lucifer walked over and laughed pushing Sam over, Russell saw what was happening and left the girl he was chatting up and ran over to help his friend. Sam started getting crowded by the bullies, but they stopped when they heard a whistle. Sam automatically thought it was maybe Dean, Dean tracked his car down and saved him from the bullied but it wasn't Dean or Castiel. Russell got over to Sam and helped him up while the bullies back off.

'Hey guys c'mon! Leave the nerd till school starts back!'

The bullies back off and walked away from Sam and Russell. 'You're lucky Winchester! Monday morning, you're dead!' Lucifer added before he left. Sam looked up at the top of the beach where they heard the voice coming from. Sam and Russell saw the outline of a small man with just a black t-shirt on and pair of faded blue skinny jeans, long hair, almost as long as Sam's hair. The first name that popped into both Sam and Russell's head was Gabriel Speight. The infamous Gabriel Speight. No one has ever seen Gabriel out of school, only rumours went about the school saying that he was a terrifying bully, he didn't look it though.

Sam stood up with a half buttoned shirt stand beside Russell both looking up at the gang of boys. The rest of Sam's friends came running over after seeing how Sam was looking, the normal terrified Sam in school.

'What happened?!' Astrid asked as she passed out ice cream cones to everyone.

'I think Gabriel Speight just called off his bullies.' Russell said in a daze. Almost as if he was star struck, after hearing about Gabriel Speight he never thought he would have ever laid eyes on him.

****To Be Continued****

**A/N: Very first sighting of Gabriel Speight! What did you all think?Hope I made you want to read on! **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Sabriel will be happening soon! Promise!**

**DaynaDeadly xxxx**


	3. Meet John and Cara

**Chapter 2**

Sam walked through the doors of the school paranoid and scared of what this day will bring. Sam clutched his books hard pulling them close to his chest for protection.

'Hey Geek!' Lucifer shouted pushing Sam into the lockers. Sam was pushed so hard he dropped his books and went face-first into the lockers. The lockers were hard, cold metal, Sam hit his eye on one of the padlocks which hurt him in many ways; he lost his sight for a good few minutes after that.

Sam walked into his first class and as usual the only seat left in History class was the back corner next to Lucifer. Monday; the worst day of all for Sam he hated having to go into the same class and always left with the last seat next to Lucifer, Sam would get taunted, have his seat pulled away before he sat down, have his work copied or torn to pieces so he would have to start again, have his hair pulled at, pushed off his seat and sometimes they might even get creative by pretending to be nice and ripping his clothes to make him look like a tramp. All that within the first hour of school, Sam truly hated Mondays with a passion; if he could he could run away and never come back.

Lunch time

Great! Sam thought only two more classes and I'm outta here! He couldn't wait to get home, this time Dean was picking him up; this was the only good thing about Mondays, Dean was able to give Sam a lift home but that would mean Tuesday would be twice as bad. Sam walked into the lunch hall to meet up with Russell and Charlie, but when Sam walked in he saw Russell and Charlie sitting with what looked like Charlie's sister, Kali. When Russell saw Sam he got up and ran over to Sam.

'Hey Sam, Don't worry she will be gone soon, Charlie will send her away.' Russell reassured Sam.

'Okay, well why don't we go sit with Stephen?' Sam said in reply.

Stephen's P.O.V

Stephen was sitting staring into space over at the new guy John. John just started this school today with his girlfriend Cara but of course Lucifer and the gang got to them first. John was tall and had blonde short hair with beautiful blue/grey eyes that you could just get lost in. John was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark grey top and a black leather jacket. He really pulled off the whole mysterious look to Stephen; he really was fantasised by John. Cara, Johns girlfriend was tall as well with long brunette hair wearing black a short black tank top with black trousers; really pretty but Stephen liked John more.

Stephen couldn't help but notice how good John's ass looked in those jeans of his. John was being talked to by Lucifer; only bad things could happen from that. Stephen was getting more and more curious about what was being said as Lucifer kept looking over towards Sam.

'HI!' Russell shouted in Stephens face making Stephen snap out of his day-dream and jump back. Russell sat opposite a love sick Stephen.

'Seriously Russ?!' Stephen shouted once he got his breath back.

'C'mon who you lookin' at?' Russell said as he followed Stephens's eyes towards John. 'Ohhh! You have the hots got the new guy do ya?!' Russell continued with a huge smile on his face.

'No! Of course... not...' Stephen said trying to hide the obvious fact that he was totally in love with John; but Russell could see right through it.

'Hey! What's up guys?!' Charlie said wrapping her arms around Russell's neck.

'Well our little Stephen here has a wee crush on the new guy!' Russell said laughing.

'Aww! Cute!' Charlie said as she walked around to where Stephen was sitting and sat beside him. 'I dunno, I think the Cara is pretty hot!' Charlie continued, whilst eyeing up Cara.

Sam's P.O.V

'Hey guys.' Sam said quietly knowing that Lucifer was watching. Sam sat at the table with his friends Stephen, Russell and Charlie.

'Hey, so! Guess who Stephen here has a wee crush on!' Russell said mockingly.

Sam looked over with a smile laughing 'ohh who?'

'The new guy John!' Russell said.

'Hey! No need to tell the whole school Russ!' Stephen laughed while throwing chips at Russell; both laughing.

'Aww cute!' Sam said in a mocking way and continued eating. The conversation flowed as usual with the four of them at lunch all looking forward to going home.

Last Period

Sam entered the social science class slowly and wary. Thankfully he was first in and rushed to the opposite side to where Lucifer and the gang usually sit. The second bell rang indicating that class has started and anyone else to come into the class is late.

Half an hour into the class and still no sign of Lucifer or Michael, Sam wasn't going to get his hopes up that he would finally get a class without them here, good thing he didn't! Lucifer and Michael were waiting outside for Sam to come out of class.

'So for this assignment we have paired you all up.' The favourite teacher, Mr Sykes started to say. 'I will let you all away early today, the pairs have been put on the notice board at the back of the class, if you have any problems please see me.'

Mr Sykes was the favourite teacher to every student in the school as he was really good looking, he had long black hair, a 5 o'clock shadow and always wore his best fitting dark blue jeans and a loose fitting white/grey shirt with a dark blue tie, every girl loved his style and fell totally in love with him; a school girl crush, even some of the guys were jealous. He was also the friendliest teacher and more understanding from them all. He even had quite a lot of tattoos hands and neck included, but the students loved him either way. He was definitely Sam's favourite, especially with the partner he got paired with.

Sam walked up to the back of the class room last, he noticed that Lucifer got put with Charlie, Kali was with Benny, Dick was with Astrid, Michael and Kevin were put together and Stephen was happily put with John and most importantly Sam was put with Gabriel Speight. Best part of that for Sam was that Gabriel is never in so he doesn't exactly know him.

'Sam! Before you go can I have a word?' Mr Sykes asked before Sam and left the classroom. Sam pushed his way back through all the students trying to leave all at once to get back to Mr Sykes. Sam picked up his bag again which he had dropped trying to get passed everyone.

'Yes Sir?' Sam asked worried that his partner was going to get changed.

Mr Sykes laughed 'Sam, c'mon I've told you many times, call me Ian. Class is over.' Mr Sykes said sitting back on his chair. 'Take a seat Sam.' Sam sat on the seat opposite Mr Sykes.

'Ian, please don't change my partner!' Sam blurted out in case that was the issue.

'Sam I'm not going to change your partner.' Mr Sykes said, his tone went from fun and playful to worried and sympathetic. 'Sam, I know you are a smart kid. Please tell me if there is anything that is making you purposely fail tests?'

'Si... Ian. It's nothing... I.. I can't talk about it...' Sam took his time to say looking down away from eye contact with Mr Sykes hoping he doesn't see him about to cry.

'Sam, something is wrong. You can talk to me.' Mr Sykes said as he stood up and walked over and bent down beside Sam trying to get Sam to look at him. 'It's Lucifer isn't it?'

Sam's head instantly snapped at the mention of Lucifer's name. 'I... I have to go!' Sam rushed to say and hurried out the door. Mr Sykes was left standing shouting Sam's name, this behaviour was beginning to worry Ian Sykes as he hates to see students of his afraid to talk about something. So he called the head master down to speak to him.

The head master was Dr. Jedikiah Price, or to the students Dr. Price. Dr. Price was a tall man always saw him in a grey and black striped suit with a red tie and white shirt; his hair was short and dirty blonde and messed up with gel.

'What was it you wanted to talk about Ian?' Jedikiah asked.

'Sam Winchester. I think he would benefit from coming to see me as his counsellor for an hour every week.' Ian quickly announced.

'Winchester, yes. He does seem to be alone a lot and very jumpy. I shall arrange this for tomorrow afternoon for you. I hope it gets sorted Ian.' Jedikiah said.

'Thank you Jed, I will help him.' Ian continued as he put on his long jacket and a scarf and picked up his briefcase. 'I will see you tomorrow Jedikiah, have a good night.'

Outside the school

Sam came running as fast as he could into the car park where Dean was waiting for him. Sam really wished he could afford his own car! Sam came running up to the car with the gang running after him. Dean quickly jumped out of the Impala and screamed for Sam to get into the car.

'Sam get in the car!' Dean shouted and stepped in front of the bullies.

'Aww see Sammy needs his big bro to stand up for him!' Lucifer shouted.

'I'm the only one who gets to call him that you prick!' Dean said lifting Lucifer by his collar and threatening him 'You come near my wee brother again you dick and you will know how it feels to have no lungs, cause I will rip them out!' Dean said pulling him closer and closer hoping he will get the message.

'Ha! Are you kidding me? You really think you will be able to lay a hand on me? I could get Gabriel just as fast.' Lucifer laughed realising himself from Dean's clutches.

'Gabriel. Gabriel Speight right?' Dean said laughing.

'Yeah what about it?' Lucifer said.

'You see wee Gabe doesn't come into school so how exactly could you do that?' Dean said pushing Lucifer back and walked back to his precious car, once Dean got into the car he revved the engine to scare the bullies back before reversing out of the car park.

'Right guys, Gabriel will be in school tomorrow and he will show that little brat a lesson. Him and his brother.' Lucifer said pulling out his phone and sending a text to Gabriel.

**To Gabriel Speight**

**From Lucifer **

**You're up tomorrow. **

It didn't take long for Gabriel to reply.

**To Lucifer**

**From Gabriel Speight**

**I'll be there. See you guys tomorrow.**

****To be continued****

**A/N: Well? What did you guys think?! It was longer than usual a lot went into this chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up ASAP! **

**Please Review? :)**

**DaynaDeadly xxxx**


	4. NOT NEW CHAPTER Author Note!

Hey guys!

I know it's been a while since an update! :(

But Just so you know I do plan on finishing the story!

If you want to story to be finished please review! Thanks!

Keep tuned to my other Stories!

DaynaDeadly xxx


End file.
